


Chase

by hell_taco



Series: Generator Fics [3]
Category: VeggieTales in the House | VeggieTales in the City - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, generator fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_taco/pseuds/hell_taco
Summary: Bacon Bill and Rooney race to see who's faster.
Relationships: Bacon Bill & Rooney (VeggieTales in the House | VeggieTales in the City)
Series: Generator Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013400





	Chase

Bacon Bill can run very fast. One day when he gets home. He sees Rooney. Rooney is jumping down his window.   
"Oh. A thief!" Bacon Bill shouted and catches Rooney.  
"You can't run faster then me," Rooney says, though Bacon Bill could only hear barks. Soon Bacon Bill catches up with Rooney, and Rooney is left behind.  
"I must run away," Rooney laughs, "He is so silly."  
Finally Rooney jumps in a hole, "A trick!" Bacon Bill shouts and he turns to a hollow tree and he sits in it.  
"He must be very clever." Bacon Bill says and wonders if Rooney could run up the tree. But when he tries, he can't and he finally falls out of the tree.  
Bacon Bill stops laughing. "He didn't climb the tree," he says and smiles.  
"It's just a trick!" Rooney barks.

**Author's Note:**

> Generators used: https://www.bestrandoms.com/random-short-story and https://app.inferkit.com/demo


End file.
